Forever Mine
by Emdillyicious
Summary: When Fionna gets into a terrible accident, Marshall never leaves her side because he feels responsible. Over time they become closer and wonder if they are just friends or have a deeper connection that is past the Friend zone. But when someone comes in between them and threatens their relationship, will they stay strong? Or will Marshall lose Fionna forever?
1. Daydreaming

~Fionna's POV~

Today was just another day for myself in Aaa; defeating the creatures of evil, saving princes from the cougar Ice Queen, hanging around Marshall Lee...

All of my adventures were always especially fun when my best friend Marshall Lee (Or Marshy as I liked to call him) came along with me.

I've been hanging around Marshall **a lot** since Cake moved to take care of her kittens, it had gotten lonely around the tree house.

Marshall has been my best friend since we've met back five years ago back when I was only twelve years old and he's been around ever since. He's always been there for me. Marshy was just that kind of guy, he was always there to cheer me up when I felt down and needed to have a good laugh. Or even sometimes we had a serious conversation, like his trust issues with his mom when she ate his fries.

Even though Marshall Lee appeared to be a free-spirited carefree 18-year-old, if you looked closely enough into his eyes you could see the sadness lurking underneath.

Marshall may sport the typical bad boy image, but I knew that inside he was a big softie._ If he ever found out that I just thought that, he'd kill me! _Truth is, I've had a crush on Marshall Lee for a bit now. But I would never tell him. It would ruin our friendship and we might never be bros again. It would be safest to just keep it to myself and wait until it passes. _He is just my best friend. Just my friend...I will keep telling myself that!_

Finally bringing myself from my thoughts to play BMO, I heard a knock on the door. Wondering who it could be, I slid down the ladder and then playfully bounced to the door.

Opening to door I saw a smirking Marshall. Suddenly realizing that I completely forgot he was coming over today, I slightly blushed at my forgetfulness. "My bad, Marshy I totally forgot we were gonna hang today so I don't really have anything planned, sorry.."

" That's cool Fi, I was hoping you could come over to my place tonight" He smiled deviously

" Oh, ya sure." I wondered.

_What had Marshall planned for tonight?_ _Probably just hanging around strangling evil pixies or something awesome sauce like that._ No matter what we did I knew I was going to have fun. He was Marshall Lee the Vampire King for crying out loud! I was rarely bored when Marshall was around.

Interrupting my thoughts, Marshall suddenly spoke up. "Well, are you gonna just stand there or are we going?"

" Sorry," I apologized quickly, looking up to realize how long we both have been quiet. "I've been daydreaming a lot recently."

_Mostly about Marshall too._ I could feel the color burning in my cheeks. _But I only liked him as my best friend right? I wasn't interested in all that romantic junk after I was rejected by both Gumball and Fire prince was I? No...no. He's just my best friend. Just keep telling yourself that Fionna. We could __**never**__ date. Right? No..no way. We would be all kissy and junk. _

I blushed even deeper thinking about Marshall Lee and I as a couple. Then I gasped and was now looking down over Aaa from above.


	2. Memories

~Fionna'a POV~

"Hey! You scared me half to death you idiot!" I yelled in half hearted anger. He just smirked in response as he started to fly in the direction of his home.

"That was the point." He said winking

I just stuck my tongue out at him and settled myself back down into his chest. I grabbed tighter trying to calm my heart guts down.

I didn't know why but when I was this close to Marshall my heartbeat sped up and I felt like everything was going to be alright and that he could protect me from the world. Even the most famous hero/adventurers of Aaa needed to feel protected and loved. No matter what those crazy rumors said about me, I didn't have a heart made of stone.

As they moved closer to the cave a sudden realization came over me, "Hey, Marshy you never really said what we were going to do tonight did ya?"

"Well duh. That's cause it's a surprise!" He laughed as their feet touched the cold floor of the cave.

As we both walked through the door to Marshall's house, I went to sit down on Marshall's rock hard sofa.

"Come on Marshy! Tell me what we are gonna do today! Strangling pixies, working on a new song? what?!" I was starting to get impatient.

He laughed, "Don't get too excited bunny. Today we are just gonna watch some old flicks." Marshall said as he flew up to his room to retrieve the movie choices.

As I sat and waited on the most uncomfortable couch in the world, I realized how long it's been since I have had a movie night with Marshall. The last time must've been at least a year ago. The more I thought about it the more I got excited about seeing one. I just hoped I wouldn't fall asleep in the middle of the movie like last time.

* * *

~Marshall's POV~

As I looked through all the old boxes in the attic, I finally found the one labled "video tapes". Satisfied, I flew back down to the living room and found Fionna fidgeting uncomfortably on the couch.

Setting the box down on the floor next to my VHS player, I started looking through the movies. "Aw, man. None of these tapes have names labeled on them," I groaned. "You'd think I would have been smarter to do that so we would actually know what we were watching, huh?"

"That's fine dude, just pop a random one in there and we'll see what we get." Taking her advice I took a random tape and popped it into the player. The screen started to display static and then on the TV was both Fionna and myself!

"Woah man that's us! This is totally algebraic!" She yelled excitedly.

I was confused as to when it was when Fionna and I were filming this when I realized how much younger Fionna looked. She looked a whole 5 years younger actually!

As I floated next to the thrilled Fionna, I watched the screen remembering how little she actually was when we first met. It was shot in the tree house and we were both sitting on Fionna's couch. The video was mostly about Fionna trying to get me to laugh. It was pretty darn funny actually. Her cute little chubby face being distorted into the silliest faces she could manage. One of my favorites was when she blew out her cheeks, crossed her eyes and stuck out her tongue. I forgot how absolutely adorable she looked when she did that. And how much older she was now..

* * *

~ Fionna's POV~

Watching the video sure brought back a lot of memories for me. It was a little embarrassing seeing how clingy I was to Marshall but other than that the video was absolutely hilarious. Once the video ended in fuzzy static, (and both myself and Marshall Lee stopped laughing our brains out) Marshall spoke,

"Man, I totally forgot about those old videos we used to make together. Those were good times. You were so young." He smiled looking lost in remembering his many memories of the past.

I then realized how weird it was when I looked so much younger but Marshall looked exactly the same. It made a me little bit sad actually. The thought of being able to grow when he was always frozen in time. _What will happen to us when I get really old? Will Marshall not want wanna be my friend when I get to be some old granny? It would be a little weird seeing an old lady like me hanging out with an 18 year old. I would totally look like a creepy cougar like the Ice Queen. He would probably be embarrassed to hang out with me..._

* * *

~Marshall's POV~

Realizing that Fionna looked sad, I became concerned and questioned, "What's wrong Fionna?"

"Oh, its nothing Marshall...it's just...when I get older...nevermind" As if reading her thoughts I whispered softly, "We'll always be friends Fi, no matter how old you get. You know that right?"

"Yeah.. I know Marshy." She yawned loudly giving me an unexpected hug. But this time I didn't push her away, this time I pulled her even closer. I realized how much I really needed my little bunny, which scared me. She was going to die soon like everyone else I've gotten close to. But it seems too late for me to turn back. She's got me, and she doesn't even know it.

I felt Fionna's body relax and she started to snore quietly. She had fallen asleep. I chucked softly as I moved her golden bangs out of her face and gently picked her up. I started to fly her to the tree house. I looked down at her as she slept so peacefully. She was so innocent, so sweet. So beautiful. Could I really be falling for her?_ Yes._


	3. Jealousy

**A/N hey sorry it's so short but I'm getting kind of a writers block.**

* * *

~Fionna's POV~

The last couple of days have been extremely boring for me in the land of Aaa. Everything just seemed to be so peaceful and at rest. No evil monsters to defeat, no visits from Cake and her kitties, and even the evil Ice Queen seemed to be taking a break from kidnapping it was a perfect day outside (Like it always was in the land of Aaa) I decided to go for a long walk. My first visit was to the Candy Kingdom to see what Gumball was up to. I haven't seen him in weeks since I was so busy adventuring.

Gumball was working on another one of his boring science experiments. He said it had something to do with " The inverse ratio of a vector elicits significant electromagnetic activity when exposed to postmodern tainted ions in the...BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH!" I had absolutely no idea. It all just sounded like a bunch of mumbo jumbo to me. Totally BORING. After leaving the Candy Kingdom I headed over to Cake's to to check up on her and the kittens. But unfortunately it was when they just went down for a cat nap (which they take at least 15 times a day!). As soon as I was about to go home and play BMO, I decided to drop by Marshall's house. I haven't seen him since we watched those homemade movies that we made together. In fact, I don't even remember falling asleep, only waking up wrapped up in my sleeping bag at home.

Just about when I was gonna knock on Marshall's door I heard voices inside. Deciding not to interrupt their conversation I just stood there and listened. It was Marshall and the voice of another girl I didn't recognize.

"Oh, come on Mar Mar why don't you take me back? We were a great couple!" Said the mysterious girl.

"No Ashley. Why do you even bother coming back to me? I broke up with you for a reason! You're not toying with my emotions any more!" I could hear Marshall starting to get **very** angry.

I didn't know why but thinking about Marshall being in a relationship with this mysterious Ashley made me jealous. Its not like me and Marshall are boyfriend and girlfriend or some junk like that. _He had probably never thought about me in that way anyway. He always said that I was like his little sister._

Inside I could hear something crash and break and both voices started to yell. She then decided to interfere before things got too violent. Quickly knocking three times on the door I heard the yelling abruptly stop and was replaced with complete silence. All she heard was "Goodbye Marshall" and then she saw a pale skinned teenager with long grey hair and black angry eyes burst through the door and float away mumbling " Stupid mortal" when she passed by the me. How rude!

When I laid eyes on Marshall he looked emotionally exhausted. I could see the sadness in his eyes more than ever before. _Had this Ashley really affected him this much?_ I stepped quickly inside and closed the door behind me.

**A/N Thanks again for reading and please, REVIEW. :)**


	4. Just Friends?

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you all so much for reading my story! 350 people have already viewed my story! And that makes me both extremely happy but also a little nervous haha. And I'm very glad to know my story is coming together well! Enjoy!**

* * *

~Marshall's POV~

Frozen in place, I stood there trying to decide which emotion I felt. I thought I'd never see Ashley again. And just when I got over the pain, she comes right back. Calling me nicknames that I despised coming out of her mouth. I thought that when I said goodbye to her it would be the last I'd see of her. When I saw her again so many of my emotions came rushing to the surface after so many years of trying to push them down. I used to love her, I would have done anything for her, to keep her happy. But she soon figured that out and took advantage of me. She tried to control me. I truly hated her!

"Are you okay?" Fionna said softly obviously not knowing what else to say. Even though her words were simple, the way she spoke them showed that she cared deeply for me. Not like Ashley. She had used me, cheated on me. Toyed with my emotions. Even had the nerve to come crawling back to me when her scum bag boyfriend finally dumped her. She never really cared for me.

" No, not really Fionna, not really." I sighed, and at those words Fionna stepped quickly towards me and hugged me tightly.

" No matter what happens Marshall Lee I will always be there for you." His Fionna promised looking up into my eyes.

* * *

~Fionna's POV~

As I looked up into his dark black orbs, he smiled.

"Honestly Fionna, I don't know what I would do without you" he whispered, his breath tickling my ear.

And at this moment I've never wanted to kiss him more. Looking up to his face I slowly moved towards him, tilting my head. Our faces now inches apart. He leaned in towards me. The room seemed to disappear around us. It was only him and me. My heart skipped a beat as I hesitated over his lips. She could feel his breath on her lips. They were so close...I couldn't do it. Ashamed and embarrassed, I pulled away abruptly and dug my head into his chest.

" I'm sorry." _He has enough to deal with already, I don't want him to have feelings for me._ I knew that a human and a vampire could never be together. I'd break his heart. It wasn't fair that I wanted to be with him so bad...

* * *

~ Marshall's POV~

Fionna leaned in slowly getting closer and closer to me. It took me a few seconds before I realized what she was doing. Time seemed to freeze. This didn't seem like the Fionna I knew. _She doesn't have feelings for me does she?_ But then all the subtle, almost unnoticeable hints about her feelings toward me came at once. The look she gave me sometimes or how she always held tighter to me when they were flying when I knew she wasn't afraid. Or even when she would grab my hand to lead me somewhere and not let go right away. Little things I should have noticed. Instead I rejected the idea of being in another relationship, let alone a relationship with Fi.

I leaned in closer towards her, we were now inches apart. I could feel the blush underneath her skin. Just when our lips were going to make contact she hesitated. She had realized what she was doing. She dug her head into my chest and whispered " I'm sorry." _She shouldn't feel sorry at all._ As she looked up towards me I could see a tear streaming down her cheek as she backed away from me and ran off. I just stood there, still frozen in place. I now completely forgot about my little encounter with Ashley. My mind was only on Fionna.

* * *

**A/N Once again I thank you for reading! It really does mean a lot! Review please if you have any ideas that you would like to see in my story! Thanks :)**


	5. Lost

~Fionna's POV~

I was running through the dark forest trying to get as far away from Marshall as possible. My tears were now flowing freely. I didn't know where I was going and I didn't really care. I didn't know what I was thinking. Now I screwed everything up! It would be extremely awkward whenever I saw Marshall Lee again. Looking up to see where I was for the first time since I entered the forest I realized I had no idea where I was. I was lost. I slumped down unto a tree stump near me and just cried. How could I have done this to him? _He probably hates me now. I don't even know what happened back there! Real nice friend I am! His ex girlfriend comes and rips out his heart once again and I show up and mess with him even more.._ After crying until I had no more tears left I spoke out loud to myself

" Here I am lost in a forest crying my eyes out. Great hero of Aaa I am! I can't even control my own emotions!" I then tripped on rock, which made me fall face first and splash straight into a small brook, making my clothes soaking wet. Today was officially the worst day ever.

Giving up and knowing I wouldn't be able to see enough to get home until it was lighter outside, I started looking for a cave to sleep in. After about 10 minutes of searching, I finally found a small cave beside a river. Ducking under the low tree branches I crawled into the cold and lonely hole. Lying down in the freezing cave I started thinking to myself that I really wished I never went to the vampire's house today. _I wish I never went over to his house. I wished I never almost kissed him. Then I wouldn't be lost in a dark forest, soaking wet, freezing and sleeping in a CAVE!_ I was miserable.

I finally decided that I couldn't do anything about the situation and that there was no point in complaining. So I got into the most comfortable position I could manage on the rock hard cave and dozed off to sleep not realizing how tired I really was. It felt like I've been here days rather than a few hours. The day was both physically and emotionally exhausting.

* * *

I awoke abruptly from a sudden sound in the cave. Someone or something was in here. I heard another loud noise and this time it was even closer to me. I felt the fear creep up into my heart. I pulled out my sword from the side of my backpack slowly, prepared for an attack. Silence. _Whatever it was must've left._ As soon as I thought that, an ear splitting roar echoed throughout the cave. I was face to face with an angry bear! Acting quick I swiftly swung my sword towards it. But since I had almost no light to guide me I aimed too low. I made contact but only enough to anger the bear further. Pulling my sword out of the bear's leg I prepared to attack again. The beast was limping closer getting even angrier because of the pain, which made me back away deeper and deeper into the dark cave. I was so far in I couldn't even see the moonlight streaming in from the entrance. I was now completely blind.

It roared in my face once again, we both knew I was out matched. Summing all of my strength I ran straight towards the bear with my sword pointed forward. Each step seemed to be in slow motion. As I moved towards the bear I could see light coming from the entrance. Using my limited light source I pointed my sword directly at the bear's heart. But before I knew it the beast took hold of my sword and flew it (And me) across the cave into the darkness once more.

Frantically searching for my sword I knew I only had three options now:

1. Was to find my sword and kill that bear once and for all.

2. I would let myself be killed by the bear. Or,

3. I would run out of there as fast as she could!

Deciding that option 3 was my best bet I quickly scrambled up using the wall for support. I felt a piercing pain in my side. I was hurt. Bad. I then ran out clutching my side, narrowly missing the bear swipe at my head. I could see the exit of the cave, the light getting brighter and brighter. Before I knew it I tripped over a rock and went flying towards the cave's rocky floor. I heard someone scream my name, and then everything went completely black.


	6. rescued

**Heya, so I was just too excited to wait until tomorrow to write the next chapter so I got it finished today! :) your welcome! lol. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

~Marshall's POV~

I've been searching for Fionna for hours and I still couldn't find her. I was starting to panic. No one knew where she was. After she ran away from me I decided not to follow after her and give her time to calm down. Two days after 'the incident' I decided I should go and talk to Fionna to sort everything out. I flew over to the tree house expecting her to be there since it was already so late but it was completely empty. I then checked Cakes house but she had no idea where Fionna was either. Even Gumbutt didn't know where she was. She was no where to be found. My undead heart started beating faster and faster as I thought of the worst case scenarios of what happened to my Fionna. _I should have said something to her before she ran away. I should have followed after her. Then I would know where she was. I wish I knew she was safe._

There was only one place left to look. The eternally dark forest. As soon I entered the forest the sunlight appeared to be moonlight. You could be in this forest for days and it would only seem like a few hours. This forest was enchanted. Not only did this forest affect the sunlight and time, it also affected the creatures living in it. They were the same appearance as any forest animal except they were 2 times stronger and 3 times their normal size. This was the last place I wanted my little bunny to be.

* * *

After an hour of searching I sat down on a stump in utter despair. _Where are you Fi? I need you here_. At that I stood up more determined than ever to find her. I floated over to a nearby brook and started searching again. But something in the ground caught my eye. Foot prints. They looked like Fionna's! I was filled with hope once again! I followed them down a long way before I heard a loud roar coming from somewhere near me.

Immediately Fionna came to mind and I knew she was in danger. I continued to follow the trail of footsteps as fast as I could and it came to a small cave. Then I saw Fionna, but she wasn't looking at me, she was running for her life looking absolutely terrified! Before I could react and warn her she tripped over a large rock and fell face first and hit her head on the ground. She was rendered unconscious. Furious, I went to kill the beast that Fionna seemed so terrified of. Then I saw it. A ginormous bear towering over me with a deep wound in my leg, no doubt from Fionna. And now instead of Fionna the bears new target was me. Luckily I brought my axe bass along with me just in case any creatures tried to attack me in the eternal forest. P_iece of cake. This bear will be dead in no time_.

Turning invisible I grabbed my axe bass and sliced off the confused bear's head. I then immediately rushed to Fionna's side. I could tell that she was hurt.

"Fionna! Fionna please wake up! I need you!" I could feel a tear sliding down my cheek. I needed to get her somewhere safe!

Carefully picking her up I slowly floated to exit of the forest, not wanting to move too fast in case that caused Fionna any pain. Relief washed over me when he knew that he had finally found my Fionna. As I exited the forest, it was no longer light outside so I didn't need to go through the hassle of using an umbrella. I felt something wet hit my cheek. I sped faster not knowing if it was rain or just my tears. I didn't want Fionna to be wet or cold so I went faster anyway. I felt extremely protective over her, more than I had ever been before. He never wanted to let her go.

* * *

**Okay guys there might be a lot more mistakes in here than usual but I will try and fix them later, I'm just getting kicked off the internet now.. I just wanted to post this today so you guys wouldn't have to wait. Thanks for reading! **

**-Emdillyicious **


	7. Waking up

**Heya guys! Story this chapter is kinda short but I added something special at the end that will make up for it I hope. :) Hope you enjoy! Please R&R! :D**

* * *

~Marshall's POV~

As I entered my home I flew straight up to my bedroom and set Fionna on my bed. She was breathing, so that was a good sign. When would she wake up? I decided I should probably bandage her up while she was unconscious so she wouldn't feel the pain. By the looks of it she broke 3 of her ribs and she broke her arm.

I grabbed a big roll of tensor bandage from my closet and carefully wrapped around her ribs over top her shirt. I didn't want her to think I was some sort of pervert or something. And it would be super awkward if she woke up while I was bandaging her under her shirt. _Ya, that would be kinda hard to explain._

After finishing carefully bandaging her arm I decided I should probably get some sleep, I didn't want to be tired when she woke up. So I floated by my precious little bunny's limp body and levitated beside her. I fell into a deep sleep almost the second I closed my eyes.

* * *

~Fionna's POV~

As I slowly woke up I immediately felt the pain radiating throughout my body. I gripped the bed sheets to help handle my pain. _Wait. Why are there bed sheets? Aren't I in the cave? Where am I!?_ I started to breathe faster in panic, which resulted in the agonizing pain ripping through my sides making me groan in pain.

"Shh. Shh. Fionna it's okay. It's okay I'm here." I recognized that voice.

Suddenly realizing I still had my eyes closed I slowly opened them. Looking down on me was an extremely worried Marshall.

"Marshall! Marshall! Wha- what happened?!" I spoke in between breaths.

" Calm down first Fi and I'll tell you. You're making me nervous." I took several long breaths before he continued.

" You were lost in the eternally dark forest. You were being chased by a bear and you tripped and fell. You have three broken ribs and a broken arm. So you won't be moving for quite some time.

"Ahh." I groaned " this totally sucks dude."

" Well at least your okay. That's what matters." Marshall seemed very concerned about me. I didn't think I've ever seen him act this concerned and caring towards me before. Its almost like he changed the way he acted towards me. And then I remembered when I almost kissed him. I blushed deeply.

"What?" Marshall Lee asked confused. _Now this was gonna be awkward._

"Marshall...before I ran off...I'm...I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking it just happened. I'm sorry I'm such a terrible friend..." I was saying all of this in one big rush.

" Fi" Marshall said cutting my little rant off.

"Wha-what?" I stuttered.

" You never kissed me ."

" Ya, I'm sorry Marshall I don't know what I was think-"

" Ya I know. You should be sorry!" Marshall cut me off once again

"What?"

"You should be sorry that you didn't kiss me. That was totally unfair. Getting my hopes up and all." And before I could reply Marshall quickly pressed his lips against mine. It wasn't rough or aggressive like a person would expect a kiss from the infamous Vampire King. It was warm and gentle. I moved my uninjured arm up to put my hand around his neck, accepting the kiss. I was a little inexperienced but I soon caught on. It was at least ten seconds long but it felt like an eternity. I felt like I was floating along with Marshall. Finally pulling away Marshall smirked and I looked up at him in shock.

"Now I bet my little human is hungry isn't she?" Marshall said as he flew down to the kitchen returning back to his old self. I just lay there in bliss wondering if this was a dream.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! I'm super happy so many people like my story! I don't even think it's that good. haha. See you in the next chapter! **


	8. Sickly Sweet

Fionna's POV~

Marshall carried me from the Candy Cane hospital, visibly glad he was finally allowed to leave. According to Doctor Ice Cream I have to stay in bed for 5 long weeks. Which totally sucked. But at least I had Marshall. Cake left for a three month vacation with Lord M. and the kittens. Cake wanted to stay behind to take care of me, but I forced her to go since she's been planning this trip for so long.

Marshall also hasn't talked about the kiss that happened the day before either. _Maybe he thought it was a mistake. Or maybe he changed his mind about me. I don't even know what our relationship is right now...I guess I'll just have to wait and find out. He hasn't been himself recently..._

Breaking the silence Marshall spoke "Man, I'm sure glad we're outta there. That sickly sweet smell and how everything's pink drives me crazy! Especially Gumbutt. He acts _way_ too polite. " I laughed

"Marshall you're so funny when you get all worked up about him, what's with you two anyway?"

"I dunno, maybe it's cause he dresses like a girl! Gay!" I giggled.

"But come on Marshy, seriously?"

"Well, Fi I think it's because of the fact that we're complete opposites. He's a perfectionist, and I just go with the flow. He likes pink, I like black. He's a girly prince and I'm a manly king!" He flexed his muscles and smirked.

"Well, ya okay, I guess. You guys **are** pretty different."

"Honestly, Fionna I don't know what you saw in him when you had your little crush on him."

I blushed " Hey! I was like super young back then! Totally naive and stuff. And he really isn't that bad of a guy! Having someone being nice and polite to you isn't horrible you know?"

" Ya, but he thinks he's perfect. Just because he' s the smartest guy in Aaa doesn't mean like he has to act like it. He talks to you like you're some little child who doesn't know anything. He can be so arrogant sometimes!" Marshall exclaimed as they floated into the large tree house.

" Okay, you kind of have a point there. He does talk to me like that sometimes. But that's no excuse Marshall Lee, he can be a really cool guy to hang out with if you give him a chance!"

"You want me to spend time with that stuck up jerk?" He said, slowly lowering me onto my bed.

"Yes!" I exclaimed a little too sharply due to the pain.

"Not gonna happen Bunny. You're not gonna see me attending a tea party any time soon." I sighed.

Changing the subject Marshall spoke " I think it's time my little bunny took a nap isn't it?"

"But I'm not tired" I yawned involuntary.

"I beg to differ. Now you better get some shut eye before I knock you unconscious myself." He joked.

"Fine.." I said already half asleep.

* * *

**SO, ya. Oh, and by the way I probably won't be updating as often because it's no longer the weekend. But I will try to post as often as I can. I promise! And, ya sorry the chapter is so short. But thanks for reading! And please review ^_^**

**-Emdillyicious **


	9. Who's to blame?

**Hey everyone! Okay, first of all I'd like to thank my awesome beta reader AngelZ Of DarKnes! I would suggest you check her out. She's helped me improve my story quite a bit and she has some pretty awesome stories! And second of all I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed my story! It seriously makes my day whenever I see someone reviewed. I've got 2,000 views for my story already! I was excited about having 350 before but 2,000! Thank you everyone! Please enjoy!**

* * *

~Fionna's POV~

It's been a very slow and painful week of healing. Fortunately Marshall was there by my side everyday, doing everything he could to distract me from my pain. We watched movies, played video games, and occasionally went on nightly "walks". He usually just carried me outside for some fresh air.

He always found some way to make me feel better or entertain me. Sometimes we just sat there in silence, which should have been awkward, but it wasn't.

Marshall practically lived in the tree house now. He never went back to his house to sleep he just floated beside my bed. Half his wardrobe was here, the fridge was packed with strawberries, his multiple hair products were in the bathroom, and he even brought his axe bass over! He had really settled in.

He is with me so much it is almost like he is trying to protect me from something. _It's probably just because he feels responsible for my injury. Even though I've told him multiple times that it wasn't, he still thinks it was._

We've actually argued about this quite a few times, but I can see that he is just concerned for me. The worst fight was when Gumball came over to visit, he seemed to think that Marshall wanted to hurt me on purpose.

A few days after I came back from the hospital, I was lying on the couch playing G-MO. Suddenly, I heard a knock on the door, Marshall Lee flew over to answer it. As soon as he opened it, his voice sounded irritated.

"Oh, its you."

Immediately I knew it was Gumball I paused my game and listened to them.

Gumball, being his usual polite self asked; "May I come in?"

Marshall just grumbled in response.

Gumball took that as a yes and walked past him, and started climbing up the ladder. As soon as he spotted me lying on the couch he smiled. "Hello Fionna. I'm very sorry about your current condition. I brought cookies over to make you feel better!" Gumball smiled and held up his large basket of chocolate chip cookies.

"Cookies won't make her heal any faster." Marshall grumbled as he floated next to Fionna and sat down.

Ignoring Marshall, I smiled. "Aw, thanks dude that's so sweet of you!"

"Oh its nothing compared to how many times you've saved me from the Ice Queen."

I blushed, "Well thanks for coming over to hang. You're the only person who's come to visit me besides Marshall here." I poked my grumpy best friend in the stomach.

" Well it would be very rude if the person who let all of this happen to you didn't take care of you, wouldn't it?" He replied sharply, glaring at Marshall.

I was shocked. Had Gumball really said that? I looked over to Marshall and I could see he was really ticked off now.

"Excuse me?! You are saying that I let her get hurt? I didn't even know where she was!" Marshall exclaimed,

"Maybe you did. You didn't stop her from going into that forest, did you?"

"I never knew she was going to get lost in that stupid forest! I wasn't going to follow her! She ran away because she wanted to be alone!"

" Well I don't blame her for wanting to run be away from YOU." Gumball said poking Marshall in the chest.

I knew that infuriated him even more. I felt helpless just lying on the couch, not being able to do anything.

"I would get out of here if I were you Gumbutt!" Marshall seethed.

"Or what?" Gumball challenged, bravely stepping closer to the angry vampire.

Not wanting either of them to get hurt (especially Gumball) I spoke loudly interrupting the two.

"Gumball, thanks a lot for the cookies and all but I think you should leave. I'm pretty tired and I think it's time for my nap." I said trying to sound apologetic. I gave Marshall an evil glare and they both backed away from each other.

"Anytime, Fionna. It was nice seeing you today. Good-bye." Gumball stepped down the ladder, giving Marshall one last evil stare.

As soon as the door closed there was silence. I waited until Marshall calmed down before I spoke.

"Don't listen to him Marshy, he's just being a butt."

"Maybe it is my fault. I should have stopped you."

"You don't really believe that do you? Gumball was just trying to get under your skin."

"But he was right."

"Now Marshall Lee, don't you dare blame this on yourself! It was my fault and we both know it! It was my fault that I almost kissed you and it was my fault I ran away and got lost. I didn't die did I? No. So you should just forget about it and move on!" I said angrily. Feeling embarrassed, I blushed and looked down. "I'm sorry, I didn't even know I was that angry."

" You shouldn't feel sorry at all. You're right. I'm just being a big butt." Marshall said laughing.

"That okay Marshy." I yawned as if my sudden outburst drained all my energy.

"You should get some sleep Fi" Marshall said softly. Before I could object, he swiftly picked me up and floated me up to my bedroom. He wrapped me up in my blankets and my eyelids felt extremely heavy.

Unable to keep them open much longer I closed my eyes and started to breathe deeply. But before I was fully asleep I felt Marshall kiss my forehead and whisper

" Goodnight my little bunny." And I fell deep asleep dreaming about a certain vampire king.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! And again I'd like to thank my beta reader, ****AngelZ Of DarKnes**! Please review because it totally makes my day. See you in the next chapter!  


**-Emdillyicious :D  
**


	10. Ashley

**Hiya everyone! So, the reason I got this chapter posted so early is because I was kinda working on it at the same time as "Who's to blame". Now this chapter is pretty messed up :P but I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

~Ashley's POV~

As I looked in the window of the human's home, jealously raged inside of me. Marshall belonged to **me **and no one else.

Over the past two weeks I've been watching them from afar. I deserved to be treated the way that disgusting human was being treated. Marshall had never been that good to me, he always let me down. But now I wanted him back.

My plan was going perfect before Marshall had to go and save that mortal from my perfect death trap. But Marshall was there to protect her. Never leaving her side. It was sickening.

* * *

~~**F****lashback**~~

I flew over to Marshall's house, putting on my best sad face, that always worked on him. _He will be mine again in no time._ I felt a fake tear slide down my cheek as I knocked abruptly, making myself sound desperate.

Marshall flew open the door already talking,  
"Hey, Fionna I-" he stopped talking. Staring at me in shock.  
"Marshall!" I sobbed, falling into his arms. "Blaze...he...he broke up with me!" I wailed noisily in his shoulder.

Marshall slowly pushed me away, with a confused expression on his face.

I made my face scream fake hurt and rejection and I pushed past him, intruding into his home. "I need you Marshall! I made a mistake!"

"Ashley, I-"

" I love you Marshall!"

"Ashley, I think you need to leave. I thought I told you to never come back!"

"Oh, come on Mar Mar why don't you take me back? We were a great couple!"

"No Ashley. Why do you even bother coming back to me? I broke up with you for a reason! You're not toying with my emotions any more!" Marshall's eyes were turning red with rage.

" There's someone else isn't there?! You love someone else? I thought you said you would only love me!"

" Ya, I said that _before_ you used me and controlled everything I did. And _before_ you cheated on me with that scumbag! You already broke your promises so why can't I break mine? If there was someone else what would it matter to you? We aren't even a couple!"

"I knew it! What's her name? How dare she steal you from me!"

"I'm warning you Ashley, GET OUT. NOW."

In desperation I learned in to kiss him. Seeing what my plan was, he shoved me across the room. I knocked down and broke one of his plates that was lying around his messy home. I was shocked that he would do such a thing to me! How dare he!  
Infuriated, I screamed " YOU WILL BE MINE"  
Marshall screamed back. " GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"  
Just when I crouched to attack there were three quick knocks on the door. We were both now aware that a mortal was nearby and we became completely silent. I could smell it. Human? Marshall was in for a treat. Stupid human entering the lair of a fierce vampire.

Still furious, I departed, "Goodbye Marshall"

As I left the house I saw the pathetic human girl walking right to her doom.  
"Stupid Mortal" I mumbled.  
Instead of leaving, I just hid and spied through his window. _Maybe he'll save some for me._ I licked my lips in anticipation.  
But what was happening before my eyes was nothing like I expected. I was in shock.

They just stood there talking and..she hugged him! I expected Marshall to go for the kill but instead he hugged her back! Marshall was a completely different person than who I knew before. The vampire who ruthlessly killed anyone who came in his path, was now hugging a human! I began to question if he even drank blood anymore.

As I continued to look into the window, I froze. Anger rose up inside of me, I wanted to kill that little human girl if it was the last thing I ever did. Marshall had obviously gone soft due to this girl. I would put him back in his place. After killing the girl he would never leave my side.  
Just when I was going to smash through the windows and kill that little girl, she pulled away before they actually kissed. I was confused. Is this little girl playing with his heart as well? Before I could do even more damage, the human backed away and ran out of the cave, crying.  
I followed the girl, willing to do anything that it took to kill her.

* * *

I had been following Marshall's precious human around all day. She really seemed like a mess. I didn't care anymore what happened between the two of them, it was working perfectly with my plan to kill off this threat to my relationship with Marshall.

Never in a 1,000 years would I guess that Marshall would be in love with a human. So frail, weak and powerless. He could have killed her a million times over by now. Even though she was powerful, I admit, she must of been smart. She already had him curled around her little finger. _She could have been good to use, too bad I have to kill her._ I felt my lips curl up into a smile.

The girl was almost asleep. Knowing that Fionna wouldn't be moving anytime soon, I went to go and anger one of the mutant beasts. It would do all the work for me, then I would make the girl watch as I slowly drained the life out of her.

Marshall would be mine again in no time. I would finally become the coveted Vampire Queen and rule all of the Night'Osphere. But in order to do that they'd both have to be dead.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! And thanks again to my beta reader: AngelZ Of DarKness! Please review! See you in the next chapter!**

**-Emdillyicious**


	11. Falling

**Heya everyone! I'm glad you liked the last chapter hehe. And for this chapter I decided to skip the weeks of her healing, cause it would have been boring if I hadn't haha. I think this is my favourite chapter so far. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

~Marshall's POV~

It was now the end of the fifth and final week of Fionna's imprisonment in the stuffy tree house. Today would be the day when she finally got cut out of her old and disgusting casts, she was now completely healed. It was unfortunate that human bodies healed so much slower than vampire ones.

I would be bringing the ecstatic Fionna over to the Candy Cane hospital after lunch today. I was extremely happy that she would now be free to do whatever she wished, but was also a little sad. I won't be spending near as much time as I have with her in the past five weeks.

It may not seem like it for Fionna, but for me the weeks flew by. I had an excuse to spend every waking second with her, I also had this unexplainable feeling that I NEEDED to be with her, to protect her. She brightens up my world. Life is no longer grey and boring; Fionna brought happiness to my life.

"Marshall!" Fionna yelled from her messy bedroom, interrupting my thoughts

"Yes, my stinky bunny?"

"You almost done making lunch? I can't wait to get this gross thing off my bod!"

"Ya, ya, I'm bringing it up right now! Don't worry, you'll get to that stupid Candy Kingdom soon enough!" I yelled back while moving the bacon pancakes from the frying pan onto her plate.

As I floated up the ladder and handed the plate to Fionna, she blushed.

"Marshall, thanks a bunch for taking care of me all this time. You're a pretty awesome dude. I don't know what I would do without you."

Well what else would I do? Your my best bud. Who else would I chill with? Gumbutt?" We both laughed, no longer feeling awkward about her sudden comment.

There were a few minutes of silence, other than the loud and hungry Fionna shoveling in her food impatiently. After she finished, she pushed away the plate and looked eagerly toward me, silently asking me to float her to the Candy Kingdom.

"Fine. Let's go." I chuckled, and Fionna squealed with joy. I grabbed my black umbrella and we headed out the door.

* * *

"Finally!" Fionna yelled. "I'm free!" She practically skipped with every step she took.

"So now that you're healed, what do you wanna do?" I asked, expecting her to choose an epic quest of serving justice.

"I think I want to take a walk. With you Marshy" she playfully poked me in the stomach.

"No battling evil monsters? Strangling pixies? Paying a visit to the Ice Queen?"

"Nope."

"Okay then. Where do ya wanna go?"

"Anywhere. It doesn't matter." She smiled, twirling dramatically in a circle.

"Well then. What are we waiting for?" I grabbed her hand and we ran towards a nearby forest.

I grabbed my umbrella tighter as we ran as fast as we could throughout the beautiful forest never stopping till we got to the end. As we ran birds fluttered out of their trees in song, tiny animals scurried on the ground in fright, and a few butterflies flitted in our faces. The light was shining intermittently through the thick leafy trees. At the end of the forest was a huge cliff, looking over the land of Aaa.

"Hey dude check it out! I can see my house from here!" Fionna giggled as she sat down on edge of the cliff, letting her legs dangle freely. I sat directly across from her, floating in mid air.

"I come here sometimes. Ya know, just thinking about life and stuff." I said leaning back on the breeze.

"Cool. I always do that on the roof of the tree house"

The sun was now setting. We sat in silence watching the magnificent view before us both. I looked toward Fionna. The golden bangs protruding from her hat were practically glowing.

Once the sun was completely gone and the huge moon was in view, I hooked my umbrella to one of my belt loops and looked towards Fionna, smirking.

"Dare you to jump." I challenged.

"You're telling me to jump off a cliff?"

"Yup"

"No way! I just got healed!"

"I'll catch you, ya weenie!"

"Are you sure? It's a long way down..."

"You can trust me. Go ahead, jump!"  
Fionna stood up, looking hesitantly down the steep cliff. It was at least 600 feet high.

Seeing her hesitation, I grabbed her bunny hat off her head and I flew down about a hundred feet. I teased her, waving her bunny hat above my head up towards her.

"Hey! Give that back!" Fi yelled down at me, laughing.

"If you want it. Come and get it!"

She then backed away a couple feet, ran towards the edge of the cliff, and jumped, laughing, determined to get her beloved head gear back.

* * *

~Fionna's POV~

The air rushed past me. I felt weightless. I felt free. My long blond hair flowing freely behind me, it felt as if I were flying.

I screamed in joy and even managed to pull off a few flips. I was getting closer and closer to Marshall with crazy speed, his arms outstretched, ready to catch me.

Instead of falling into Marshall's arms, I flew right past him. I looked up toward him in shock and started to scream, reaching my arms towards him wishing I had Cake's stretching powers.

"Marshall!" I screamed. I went from being elated to terrified in a matter of seconds.  
He flew straight down, racing towards me. Almost so fast I couldn't see where he went. I flailed my arms around, as if there was something I could grab a hold of. The ground coming closer and closer every second. I covered my eyes in fear.

Instead of feeling the impact of my body smashing against the ground and shattering every one of my bones, I felt strong arms grab a hold of me. I was now moving skyward, no longer falling to my death.

I slowly uncovered my eyes to see a grinning Marshall Lee staring down at me. I let out a huge sigh of relief as we floated toward the moon.

"I told you that you could trust me" he whispered softly.

"You're such an idiot." I replied, hugging him tightly.

"You didn't really think I'd let you die, did you?" He questioned.

"Well... the thought did cross my mind."

"No matter what Fi, I'll always be there to catch you." He said still whispering, returning my hug.

"You promise?"

"I promise." He murmured, slowly flying toward the tree house

* * *

**Thanks for reading! haha you thought Marshall was going to let her fall didn't you? Well shame on you! Marshall would never let that happen to Fi! hahaha XD please review cause it totally makes my day! See you in the next chapter!**

**-Emdillyicious :)**


	12. Confessions

**Hiya guys! Finally got this chapter done! I been going through a writers block and I've been tempted to just quit writing BUT.. I won't. I know how annoying it can be when you are getting into a story and the author just decides to stop. Review guys and tell me if it's good enough to continue because if it sucks you can just tell me! But I will try and keep writing as much as I can. :) Enjoy**

* * *

~ Fionna's POV~

As Marshall flew me home, I wondered if he really did like me. Not just as a friend. **Like**-like_. _

_I only thought that he kissed me because he felt bad for me. He never really showed any sign that he liked me after that. But the way I felt when he held me, or was even near him, my heart sped up and I got butterflies inside of me. I've felt this way about him for a while. I can't believe I'm just realizing this now! I guess I've just been pushing away the possibility until now_

Marshall flew me into the tree house and set me down gently by the entrance.

"Marshall, I know I thanked you about a million times, but I really do mean it. Thank you."

"Its nothing Fi. I would do anything for you. I'm just glad you're okay now." He hugged me tightly, not pulling away.

We stood there frozen, just holding each other in silence. I was shocked for a few seconds, realizing that Marshall was the one to hug me, not the other way around. He wasn't one to hug people. I buried my face into his shoulder and I could smell his alluring scent. He smelt like strawberries and a scent similar to firewood smoke.

I felt him playing with my hair and I realized that he still held my bunny hat. I backed away, self-consciously touching my hair. I felt embarrassed, and I didn't know what for. He's played with my hair before.

"You should take your hat off more often. Your hair is really pretty"

_Marshall complimented me. Whoa. He didn't even say that sarcastically or jokingly at all. He's seen my hair before, but he's never said that. What's up with him recently?_

"Um, thanks" I blushed deeper. We stood in silence for a few long seconds. Marshall then backed away from me and spoke,

"I guess I better get home." I almost forgot he didn't live here with me anymore. I suddenly felt very lonely.

As Marshall was about to fly out into the night, I grabbed his hand and practically yelled,

"Wait!"

He turned and looked at me in confusion and set his feet down on the ground in front of me.

"Marshall..I-I need to tell you something" _I need to tell him. I've kept my feelings in for far too long. But why am I so nervous? I can tell him anything, can't I? I need to._

Marshall took a step closer to me and looked to me in curiosity. "What is it Fi?"

"Um.. Well I mean every time I see you, and because we are best friends we see each other a lot, and you took care of me for a long time so I saw you everyday and stuff..." _Quit babbling and get to the point! I can do this! _"What I'm trying to say is every time I see you I feel all weird inside and I really like being around you and my brain goes all stupid and.." I was now looking down to the grassy floor in embarrassment, not wanting to look Marshall in the eyes; afraid of what I would see. "I think I like-like you.." I whispered almost inaudibly.

Marshall was silent.

_He doesn't like me. Why isn't he saying anything? He's probably mad at me. He probably never thought of me in that way even.._

I slowly looked up into his eyes. I realized he was much closer to me than he was before. He didn't look angry, instead he had a blank expression on his face. I immediately regretted what I just told him. I bowed my head once again and started to turn into the entrance of the house, feeling rejected.

"I'm sorry... nevermind I'll just go.."

"Fionna.."

I looked towards him and he cupped his hand underneath my chin. He started to lean in towards me.

Before I could reply with anything, his lips were pressed against mine. The pain of what I thought was rejection slipped away. He wrapped his arms around my waist and he both started floating into the air a few feet off the ground. This kiss was different from before. It was more gentle, more sweet.

As we floated back down, I felt him smile. He turned us around a few times before our feet made contact with the grass. He pulled away, still grinning. I could feel myself smiling like an idiot and blushing madly. He tucked a strand of hair behind my hair and stared into my eyes.

"I like you too Fi." He looked relieved when he spoke it. "Oh, and I almost forgot. Here." He showed me my bunny hat that he was still holding, offering it to me.

"No, you can just give it to me to tomorrow." I yawned.

"Okay, see you tomorrow."

I hugged him, and before he flew away he kissed me on the cheek and then winked at me. I stood outside my door, watching him fly away. When he was finally out of sight, I slowly walked inside and climbed up the ladders to my room. I flopped onto my bed in bliss, everything was seemed perfect. _I've dreamed of us being together for a while. But I never knew how happy I'd be!_

After I changed into my PJ's and settled myself into my cocoon of a sleeping bag, I thought I heard a noise. It's probably just the wind making noises outside. I settled down into my sleeping bag and closed my eyes.

I heard it again. Pulling up my covers to my chin, _It's probably nothing_ I said trying to sound confident,

"Hello? Is anybody there? I'm gonna kick your butt if you try to mess with me!" I heard a swooshing noise and felt the breeze of it hit my face. I heard the noise of someone hissing. A noise vampires always make. _Oh, it's only Marshall. Phew._

"Marshall I know you're there you butt face! Come out and show yourself instead of trying to scare me!" I giggled. But there was no response. "Marshall? This isn't funny, I know you're there!" Why did he come back to the tree fort in the first place?

I then felt his cold hands holding down my arms and he pinned down my legs with his feet. I froze. What was he doing!? I was scared now.

"Silly little girl..." I heard a female voice hiss. It was definitely not Marshall. I tried to kick myself out of my sleeping bag, but she started to strangle me. I gasped for air, trying to attack.

"Your little boyfriend isn't going to save you now little human. You're mine now!" I could hardly breathe and my vision was getting blurry. I struggled for one last attempt of an attack but I was becoming too weak. Feeling all my energy drain from me I whispered,

"Marshall..." I felt her release her icy hands from my neck and she kicked my head, turning my world pitch black.

* * *

**Ooooh what will happen to Fionna? Will Marshall find out what happened? The suspense is killing me! XD**

**If this story is good-Tell me.**

**If it sucks-Tell me! **

**If you have ideas-Tell me! Thanks guys! :)**


	13. Weakness

**Hey everyone! I'm super sorry that I didn't get this chapter up in time! I was in Mexico for a wedding. SO, to make it up to you I made this chapter super long, it's like the longest chapter I have so far. And no, I am not discontinuing this story. Thanks for all the support you guys, it really means a lot. I remember when I only had one review for the longest time and I was super discouraged. But thanks to you guys I now have 54 reviews! That totally means so much to me! I'm glad you like my story, because honestly I don't think it's as good as you guys say it is. **

**Anyways, I guess you guys wanna stop reading all the crap I'm writing here and read the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

~Fionna's POV~

Everything around me was dark, I felt extremely stiff and the air around me was hot and stuffy. I felt around, trying to identify where I was. There was nothing. I tried to stand up but was unable to because of my splitting headache. I fell back down into the dusty ground moaning in pain. Everything hurt. It hurt to even breathe.

Panic was setting in and questions finally started to form. Where am I? Who did this to me? Does Marshall know what happened? Where is he? Another migraine hit me and I held my head tightly, as if it would help with the pain. I felt something sticky coming from my skull. I was bleeding. This was bad. I felt all around my head to see how much I really was bleeding. My long golden hair was matted and covered in dirt and the sticky red mess. Checking my body over I realized my clothes were torn and I had several bloody cuts around me. My face only had tiny scratches along my cheek, as if cause by tree branches. How long was I out? Who did this to me?

As if reading my thoughts, the vaguely familiar voice whispered into the dark. "Fionna. I've finally got you now."

"Who are you? What's your problem with me?"

"Oh, Fionna, so little you know." Her voice sounded purely evil.

"What are you talking about? Show yourself ya big wuss!" I tried to sound strong, but it was obvious in my voice that it caused me pain to speak.

"I wouldn't insult the person who decides whether you live or die. "

"Wha-what do you mean?"

" I mean you need to prove to me that you deserve to live. Let's play a game. If you win, I'll let you go free. You'll never see me again. But, only if you don't cheat.."

"And if I lose...or cheat?"

"Well then I will have to kill you." She laughed from somewhere in the darkness.

"Is Marshall okay? You aren't hurting him are you?"

"Oh, don't you worry about him. He's perfectly fine. In fact, better without you."

Her laughter suddenly stopped. I was now left in the darkness alone. _What does she mean, Marshall is better off without me? She's just playing with my head isn't she? He's not here. She doesn't even know where he is. She DID say it was a game.. but how do I win? _

It was silent for a few minutes. The only sound was my heavy breathing. I was about to call out to be let free, but I heard a set of foot steps moving towards me. I stood up, ready to attack whoever was coming near. I froze. It was Marshall.

"MARSHALL?! I'm so happy to see you! Where are we? How did you find me?"

Marshall only stepped closer to me, smiling. I found it odd that he didn't reply, but I quickly shrugged it off. He was here, and that was all that mattered. I would be saved. It was embarrassing how weak I was, that I even needed saving.

I hobbled over to him to give him a gigantic bear hug. I immediately felt safer in his arms. Even though it caused me pain to hug him, it was worth it. He laughed and tightened his hold around me.

"Marshall, you're squeezing a little too tight. I can't breathe" I heard him chuckle darkly and pull me even closer. I felt like my ribs were about to explode. This is just one of his stupid jokes. Right?

Before I could think any further about the odd situation, he flew us across the room and slammed me against a wall, pinning both of my shoulders to the cold surface. It knocked the wind out of me. I was in shock.

He growled "Nice to see you again. Fionna." His voice sounded darker, angry.

"Mar- Marshall this isn't funny you know. You're.. hurting me! Qu- quit joking around! Get off-" My heavy breathing was cut off by his laughter.

"This isn't a joke Fionna." He pushed me even harder against the wall, making me scream in pain. He leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"This is a game."

Before I could respond, let alone think, he disappeared right before my eyes. I was no longer suspended in the air being held painfully against a wall. I was standing once again on the dirty floor. I heard Marshall's voice echoing throughout the empty room.

"How stupid can you be Fionna? To think I care about you? You're nothing but a weak human."

"Marshall, I don't know what kind of cruel prank this is, but its not funny!"

"Thinking I had feelings for you. It was almost too easy actually. You are so gullible.."

"Why are you saying these things to me?"

"You needed to know the truth sooner or later. You never really mattered to me. Oh, poor Fionna thought she found true love? How cute" The echoes were getting louder, making it even more unbearable.

The person I've grown to care and even love over the years had only been toying with me. _He's never loved me. Never cared. I never mattered..._

The whispers were repeating themselves over and over.

"Worthless. Weak. Stupid. Ugly. No one could love you. No one cares about you."

The echoes of Marshall's voice were everywhere. Surrounding me. Trapping me. I was starting to believe him. He was right.

"You thought I loved you? I hate you. You are worthless, meaningless to me. I hate you."

I covered my ears with my hands trying to block out the voices. I started to sob. They just got louder and louder. He...hated me. I..loved him.

What his voice said sounded like the truth. Why would he like me? Who would even care if I were gone? I felt defeated, weak...weak... Marshall was my weakness.

All the memories I've had with him went soaring through my head at once. The first time we met, all the pranks we've pulled on Gumball, staying up late talking together, our jam sessions, our first kiss, confessing our feelings to each other... That couldn't have been fake...could it? No.

I knew then that this wasn't the real Marshall. This is what the girl had said it was. A game. She used my only weakness against me.

"You are nothing but a pathetic little girl. I've hated you all along. Just a worthless piece of-"

"No. You're wrong! You aren't even the real Marshall! You're lying! Quit with the games! I've beat you!" I cried, cutting him off.

The echoes disappeared and were replaced with screaming.

"No! You were supposed to break down, give up, want to be dead!" Her screaming was ear splitting. I had won.

The room disappeared and I was standing in a forest in Aaa. It was dark outside. Marshall and the room weren't even real. Only dark magic. I recognized the infuriated girl in front of me. It was the same vampire who came storming out of Marshall's house that day. Ashley.

She was standing in front of me, furious. Her eyes were a deep crimson. Her fangs longer than I remembered them. She was holding what looked like a magic wand.

"I never lose. You cheated! You will pay for this!" She screamed.

Ashley jumped onto me and pinned me down to the ground. I was defenseless. Not even a weapon on me. Her hands lifted up my head, leaving my neck exposed. Her long fangs were inches away from my neck. I felt myself shaking from fear. "No. You can't die so fast."

She laughed crazily, and took hold of my hair and dragged me across the forest.

I screamed in agony from the unbearable pain of her hair being practically ripped out of my skull. I felt blood dripping down my face

I recognized this place. It was the same forest that me and Marshall ran through earlier today. It seemed like weeks rather than a few hours ago. She was dragging me towards the cliff. I was afraid now. I have never been so vulnerable. Where was Marshall?

We were now by the cliffs edge and she kicked my side, making me look up into her face. My upper body was hanging from the cliff and the only support I had to stay on the top of it was Ashley kneeling on my legs.

"Time to die. You've been in my way far too long you worthless human."

I could only look up at her in horror. She flicked her evil wand and her entire body started to become distorted. Instead of the silhouette of an angry teenage girl, all I could see in the moons limited light was what looked like a giant blur of black smoke, slowly transforming into a hideous creature that was unrecognizable. It was nothing I've seen Marshall transform into before.

Her fangs grew twice in length, her snake-like nose sunk into her face, leaving a deep hole where it used to be. Her gray hair twisted around her body covering everything on her Bat-like wings emerged from her back. The creature hissed in my face.

"Cheaters must die. It is impossible to beat me!"

I screamed in pain when she jerked my head back, still pulling my hair. I knew I had no chance of escaping. My neck was exposed once again. Her long fangs were now barely making contact with my skin. I could hear her hiss in victory. As she went down to bite me, I closed my eyes, accepting that this was finally the end.

* * *

**Ooh suspense yet again! What did you guys think should happen to Fionna? Will Marshall come to her rescue or does he even know she's in danger at all? Please review and tell me! Thanks guys. See you in the next chapter!**

**-Emdillyicious :)**


	14. Turning point

**Sorry for being so late in updating! And I'm super sorry the chapter is so short because I've been busy with school and I didn't know how to extend this chapter very long. Anyways! Enjoy!**

* * *

~Fionna's POV~

I felt an agonizing pain in my neck. I instantly felt weaker. The blood was leaving my body fast and the world started to show tiny black dots everywhere I looked. I could feel the pain of her venom spread throughout my veins, immobilizing me. I couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't fight. I was going to die.

I had no energy left in me. I felt exhausted all of the sudden. My eyes lids were heavy and I was struggling to keep them open. My vision was now completely blurry. I couldn't tell if this was a dream or real life. I didn't even remember where I was or what was happening. I didn't know which way was up or down. All feeling left my body.

I was about to close my eyes and admit defeat before I heard a loud scream mixed somewhere in all of the darkness. Everything seemed to be in slow motion and blurred. As if I was trying to trudge through the bottom of the ocean with ankle weights and thick seaweed blocking my way.

The weight of her body was suddenly off of me and the moment her fangs were ripped out of of my neck, the pain radiated throughout my entire body. But I also began to feel stronger and a little more alert. I realized I was falling, and all the feeling in my body came back to me.

I struggled for breath, it was if I was drowning in the blur. Panic struck me and I felt trapped, unable to move. As if something heavy was pressing down on my chest, making it almost impossible to breath.

I was confused as to what was happening. I heard the screaming cease and everything was silent. I then heard someone yelling my name but they sounded so far, so distant. The voice sounded familiar but panicked. I was too disorientated to make my brain connect the voice to a face.  
The voice was getting louder as each second passed.

I was finally able to gasp for breath, as if heavy weight was finally lifted off of me. I was regaining strength and I could finally open my eyes and look around properly. I was falling in slow motion, as if the air was extremely thick and I was slowly melting through it. _How is this possible?_

I slowly started to remember what had just transpired but only a few seconds ago. I almost died, and now I was falling to my death yet again. I was now fully awake and things started to speed up way too fast. The world was rushing past me and it was like I was going a million miles a minute. _Why do I now have such a habit of falling to my death?_

__A gush of wind blew past me, it was so powerful that it moved me over to the left. _What the heck is happening?_ The sudden movement made me feel extremely light headed, I saw the black dots appearing once more. The darkness grew larger, clouding my vision, blinding me. I closed my eyes about to pass out when I hit a hard surface and heard a sigh of relief.

I then heard a voice speak softly. "I told you I would always be there to catch you." That was the last I heard before I was lost in the blackness.


	15. Meltdown

**Hey everyone! I gots some inspiration for this chapter and I finally got it posted on here! Thank you everyone SO much for reviewing! My goal for reviews is 88. Haha I know 88 is pretty specific but when I first starting to join the amazing world of fanfiction, my favourite Fanfic author had 88 reviews for quite some time and I thought to myself ****_Someday I will have that many reviews. _****SO, ya.**

**Anyways...Exciting news! When I am done writing this story the first chapter to my next story will come out! It's an AU Fiolee shipping. 'Cause, like, Fiolee is the BEST! COMPLETELY different from this story...trust me..COMPLETELY! I hope you enjoy this next chapter, it might be my favourite chapter so far XD.**

* * *

~Fionna's POV~

As I slowly became conscious I remained quiet and observed the noises I heard around me. I could hear a clock ticking somewhere underneath me. I could hear rain hitting the ground just outside of the cave. I could even hear a facet dripping into a sink in the kitchen somewhere below me. Then I could sense something above me.

My eyes flew open and I saw a concerned Marshall looking down on me. _For some reason this situation feels familiar._

"Fi...Fionna?" Marshall sounded cautious, maybe even nervous.

"Marshall is that you? You look...different." He was the same person, I knew that. But he seemed somehow more..detailed. His facial features were more defined. His eyes looked a darker crimson that I've ever remembered them. His hair seemed darker somehow as well. The colours were brighter.

I reached out and started to touch his face when I noticed the colour of my hand. I flinched away from it, as if it wasn't my own. It was pale, really pale. Almost grey. The same as Marshall's. I opened and closed my hand into a fist, fascinated by the change. I felt stronger, more powerful. _How could I have gained this much more strength?_

Realization came over me and the memories from the day before came rushing to me. I widened my eyes in shock, fear stricken. What happened to me? Was I sick? Did Ashley curse me?

"Mar-Marshall... what happened to me? Where's Ashley?"

"Ashley is dead. I made sure of that." He spoke bitterly, but softened his tone as he continued. "Fionna, can you tell me what you remember? Start from when I left you at the tree house."

"Okay.." I frowned, trying hard to remember.

"Well, when you left I got ready for bed. I went in bed and was about to fall asleep before you came back into my room" Marshall looked at me, obviously confused.

"But I only thought it was you. I found out it was Ashley. She started strangling me and I couldn't get free. She kicked my head and I passed out."

"Um..when I woke up I was in a dark, dirty room" I shuddered, remembering what came next. He floated next to me and sat down, encouraging me to continue.

"Ashley said she was going to play a game with me. If I lost or cheated I would die, then she disappeared...then I saw you." I took yet another breath, not wanting to remember the words I heard his voice say to me.

" You pushed me up against a wall and almost suffocated me. Then when I was magically put back on the ground I heard you talking to me. You were making fun of me. Calling me ugly, stupid, worthless. You said you could never love a pathetic human. But I soon figured out that it wasn't you that was saying that. It was just Ashley." Marshall squeezed my hand and looked into my tear filled eyes.

"I would never say those things to you Fi. Never."

"I know Marshy" I smiled weakly and continued on with my story.

" When I figured out it wasn't you, she freaked out at me and dragged me to the cliff. She turned into this hideous creature then she bit me...Marshall! She bit me!"

I went to sit up in shock but instead, I went floating up and I hit my head on the ceiling. I looked down to the ground in horror. I was floating!

"Marshall!" I was scared. This couldn't be real. I was human. I was Fionna the human.. The last human... Now I was a vampire.

I began to sob. The entire human race was now extinct. No one was left. I would never be able to enjoy the warmth of the sun again. All my friends would die in front of my eyes. I would lose Cake. Gumball. Everyone I've ever befriended and cared for.

I looked down towards Marshall for some reassurance. That everything was going to be okay. That this was only temporary. That tomorrow I would wake up and be the person I was only a few days ago. But I received no answers. He only looked up towards me, tears streaking down his face. Nothing would ever be the same.

"No... this isn't real! This is a dream! Make it stop up Marshall!"

He was now floating next to me, his eyes full of sympathy and sorrow.

"This is fake! This isn't real! Make it go away. Make me human again! Make it go away..." I tried to shut my eyes and opening them, hoping that somehow I would awaken back in the tree house. I was losing it.

"Fionna.."

"NO!" I screamed at him before I suddenly collapsed unto the hard floor, making a loud thumping noise.

"Its all gone. They're all gone. Humans are gone forever" I was now talking to myself than to Marshall.

"No more hope for humans. They are all extinct. I was the last.." I looked up towards him, suddenly feeling anger.

"Why didn't you just let me die?"

Marshall was taken aback by my sudden question. He looked as if it wasn't even a possibility.

"I needed to save you. I couldn't bear to live without you. I would do anything to keep you alive."

Hearing those words made some thing break inside of me. I was having a mental break down. I screamed and sobbed, making Marshall back away from me. I threw items of clothing from Marshall's floor across the room. Eventually I curled myself into a ball and practically rocked myself back and forth.

But then I felt a pang sympathy for Marshall. He had to go through this too. Watch loved ones die. Seeing the human population wiped out. Living through the hell of the Mushroom War. He had endured much more than I ever had. Yet he still wanted to be with me. Knowing that I was human and that I would eventually die and leave him alone once again. He was willing to sacrifice so much for me. He wasn't that much of a bad little boy after all.

I peaked my head out from under my arms. Marshall was floating patiently in front of me. My break down had obviously affected him. The sadness in his eyes were unbearable to look at. He was probably disgusted about how I reacted.

"I'm sorry Marshall.."

He floated towards me and brought me into an unexpected hug.

" No matter what happens Fi. I will never leave you. I'll take care of you. I promise." And those were the comforting words that helped me slowly begin to accept my fate. But it was going to take time.

* * *

**Hey, I know what your thinking! (No, I probably don't) But this isn't the last chapter. I'm planning to have at least one or two more. Depends how far my imaginations takes me into the land of Aaa. So, please review and tell me if you liked this story or not! **

Beta read by: AngelZ Of DarKnes


	16. Sunshine

**So, I was bored and I decided I would make an especially fluffy chapter. One of my favourite songs is included! (Which I do not own). OH, and I posted a new story called "Unexpected" Please go check that out too if you want. :) SO, ya. Thanks for reading my story! I have over 10,000 views! WOW Thanks you everyone SO much! I feel so awesome inside knowing people actually read AND enjoy it!  
**

* * *

~Fionna's POV~

"Are you ready?" Marshall asked me.

I've been a vampire for a full week now and Marshall's been teaching me all the basic skills. Mostly floating though. It made me feel a little stupid because it felt like I was just learning how to walk. But I almost have the basics down. I feel like such a baby not being able to do anything. Marshall had to practically feed me this morning.

Today was the first day that I was going to go outside in the daylight. We were being extra cautious just because this is my first time. I'm still a little bit nervous even though every inch of my pale skin is covered.

"Ya. Let's go get this over with." I grabbed his hand tightly and began to float, still doubting my ability to defy gravity.

I slowly floated out into the bright world. It felt uncomfortable but bearable. It was like having a slight itch that you just couldn't have the satisfaction of scratching. It was odd.

"How are you feeling? Not burning up yet are you?" He smirked.

"No, but it feels...weird. Like a bit of a sting and an itch. But bearable."

"Ya. Did you know when I just became a vampire I hardly went out into the sun at all. It bothered me so much that I didn't go outside for years."

"Years?! I love the sun! Even though I'll never be able to feel it anymore I still love being outside seeing nature the brightness of the sun."

"Ya." He chuckled, "But years to me feel like a few weeks, since I'm immortal and all."

"I guess."

We walked on in silence throughout a very picturesque autumn forest. The leaves were coloured a beautiful oranges, reds and yellows. I paused a few times to examine the adorable forest animals. Chubby chipmunks scattering across the thick branches, gathering nuts for the oncoming winter. A few deer peacefully drinking at a nearby pond. I even managed to spot a hedgehog trudging through a large pile of leaves. But what made it all a perfect day was that Marshall was by my side the entire time.

I would slip towards the ground a few times, since I'm still inexperienced in floating, but Marshall would pull me right back up before any damage was done. He would laugh at me, but he still helped me back up. After a while of touring the forest Marshall took me by the waist and we both jumped into a gigantic pile of leaves. The leaves were swirling around us in almost slow motion. Marshall reached up in front of him to try and grab one of the colourful leaves. It was a dark red leaf that resembled the shape of a heart. He stared at it for a few seconds before he kissed it and handed it over to me.

"I love you" He whispered softly. _There, he said the 'L' word. The word I've been longing for so long to tell hear from him. The word I so longed to tell him._

"I love you too. You annoy me more than I ever thought possible, but… I want to spend every irritating minute with you."_  
_

He laughed and tugged at a lose strand of my hair making me giggle and yell "Hey!" and push him into the pile of leaves. That's what started our leaf fight. Taking up fistfuls of leaves and throwing it into each others faces. I threw a little too hard and I ended up falling on my butt into the pile of leaves. We both burst out laughing. He moves in closer to me and I smile. He leans in and kisses me. He pulls away and when I'm still distracted he throws a fistful of leaves into my faces, making him burst into laughter once again.

The sun is now high in the sky and at it's hottest. My skin is more irritated then ever. Itchy, like my skin is peeling. I try scratching but to no avail. Marshall notices this.

"You wanna call it a day bunny? You've made pretty good progress so far today."

"Ya, my skins really bothering me, how do you stand this everyday?"

"Meh, you get used to it after a while."

As we float back to the cave I hover over the unused couch and feel relief over the absence of the burning sun. Being in the sun can be quite exhausting for a vampire. I do miss the feeling of it against my bare skin though.

"Marshall?" I ask

"Ya, Fi? What's up?"

"Do you ever miss the sun. You know the feel of it on your bare skin and feeling of waking up to it shining on your face?"

"Well, it's been so long I hardly remember. But, yeah I miss it sometimes I guess." "Oh, that reminds me. I have a new song. I was wondering if you tell me what you think?"

"Sure Marshy! Lemme hear it!"

Marshall got out his axe guitar and started to strum a slow song. The melody was almost hypnotizing. Then the words started to pour out of his mouth with such emotion.

_I never understood before _  
_ I never knew what love was for _  
_ My heart was broke, my head was sore _  
_ What a feeling _

_ Tied up in ancient history _  
_ I didn't believe in destiny _  
_ I look up you're standing next to me _  
_ What a feeling _

_ What a feeling in my soul _  
_ Love burns brighter than sunshine _  
_ Brighter than sunshine _  
_ Let the rain fall, i don't care _  
_ I'm yours and suddenly you're mine _  
_ Suddenly you're mine _  
_ And it's brighter than sunshine _

_ I never saw it happening _  
_ I'd given up and given in _  
_ I just couldn't take the hurt again _  
_ What a feeling _

_ I didn't have the strength to fight _  
_ Suddenly you seemed so right _  
_ Me and you _  
_ What a feeling _

What_ a feeling in my soul _  
_ Love burns brighter than sunshine _  
_ It's brighter than sunshine _  
_ Let the rain fall, I don't care _  
_ I'm yours and suddenly you're mine _  
_ Suddenly you're mine _

_ It's brighter than the sun _  
_ It's brighter than the sun _  
_ It's brighter than the sun, sun, shine. _

_ Love will remain a mystery _  
_ But give me your hand and you will see _  
_ Your heart is keeping time with me _

_ What a feeling in my soul _  
_ Love burns brighter than sunshine _  
_ It's brighter than sunshine _  
_ Let the rain fall, I don't care _  
_ I'm yours and suddenly you're mine _  
_ Suddenly you're mine _

_ I got a feeling in my soul..  
_

"Marshall. That was beautiful!" At those words it was if I could see a slight blush forming on Marshall's cheeks._  
_

"That's what I feel about you Fi. I don't need the sunshine. All I need is you."

* * *

**Aww that's so sweet of Marshall! I do not own the song it is "Brighter than sunshine" By Aqualung. I love that song. :) Thanks for reading and review and tell me what you thought of it. :D  
**


	17. Revealed

**Heyyy people! Sorry I haven't posted in awhile. Ya know, cause I'm so popular and stuff..ha..ha..ha. No. I don't have a life...****I just didn't have any inspiration until now. The next chapter will _probably_ be that last chapter :( BUT, I got a new story so you can you can enjoy that! yay! So, enjoy! An look forward to a super long message at the end of this chapter! ^_^ Oh ya..one of my friends wants me to mention her so if you review just say a hello to Ali. Hahaha she's weird. **

* * *

~Fionna's POV~

"Marshall! Hey Marshall check this out!" I yelled and did multiple flips in the air, trying to show off my new ability. Floating seemed effortless now with the help of Marshall.

"Oh, please Fi. I can totally do better." He did some fancy flips around me and I playfully punched him in the arm.

"No way! I bet I could beat you in a race across the cave! I'm super fast!"

"You're on bunny." He grabbed both of my hands and floated us to a section of the cave. He then pointed to somewhere in the distance.

"Okay, first one to that big rock that looks like a dudes face wins. Okay?"

"I'm gonna kick your butt Marshall!"

"I seriously doubt that. Okay, on the count of three. Ready... One-"

"THREE" I yelled as I sped towards the rock.

"No so fast!" Marshall flew past me at an impossible speed. I pushed harder, trying to catch up.

The cave flew past me in a blur. I laughed as I easily dodged the stalactites hanging from the caves rocky ceiling. Every movement I did was smooth and with ease. I now had almost complete control over my floating ability. I had incredible speed and agility ever since I became a vampire. It was awesome.

I was almost to the rock, but Marshall beat me to it. I flew straight into his arms and he caught me laughing.

"Told you I would beat you bunny!"

"Pfft I went easy on you ya butt!"

"Easy? On the Vampire king himself? Who do you think you are? Nah. I kicked your butt fair and square!"

"Whatever!" I squealed as he tackled me to the ground and we started to wrestle each other. I kicked him in the gut and he kicked my legs, making me fall to the ground. We rolled around on the floor until he managed to pin me to the ground, waiting for me to surrender.

"You admit defeat Fionna?"

"Never!" He chuckled and quickly kissed me on the nose and released me from his hold. We both burst out laughing.

"Hey.." he started whispering. "Do you feel that?" I became still and I could feel someone at the entrance of the cave using my animal-like senses. A mortal. They seemed familiar.

"Ya. Who is it?"

"You mean you don't recognize the scent?"

"Should I?"

"I guess not. You haven't been exposed to anyone since you turned immortal. I'll go and see her...you just stay here...Okay?"

"But-" I was cut off by his finger pushing against my lips.

"Just..Stay here." He sounded nervous. I nodded and he slowly floated up and went into his home, right before the mysterious being knocked on his door.

I heard the door creak open and I then heard my best friends voice start to yell.

"Marshall! Where is my baby cakes!? When I came home from my vacation with my man and went to check up on her in the tree house, she wasn't there! In fact, no one has seen her for weeks! You better not have hurt her or I will claw your eyes out!"

"Its okay cat. She's fine. In fact she's here right know."

"Well where is she? I missed her while I was gone! I haven't seen in her in ages! I missed my baby!"

"Um. Cake. She can't see you right now."

"What do you mean I can't see her?" Cake yelled into the house " Fionna honey! I'm back from my vacay! Come see me honey!"

"Cake. You. Can't. See. Her."

"Listen up _vampire_. Since when do you decide who Fionna can or cannot see?" I flinched at the way she said the word 'vampire'.

"Since now" he hissed. This was enough. I had to see Cake.

I floated closer to the two, but stayed hidden in the shadows so Cake couldn't see me. I saw Marshall tense up, knowing what I was about to do. Cake noticed this as well, but she read his reaction wrong.

"YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO MY BABY DID YOU?! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Cake was about to attack before I spoke up.

"I'm fine Cake. I'm here.

"Oh thank goodness! Come here and give me a hug! I can't see you there in the darkness sweetie."

"I-I can't."

"What do you mean you can't? What the bunk is up with you two. My tail is frizzing out. What wrong?" She started walking towards me and Marshall held her back.

Cake hissed at Marshall "Let me go! Let me see her you stupid _vampire_!" I flinched again at the venom in her voice at the mention of that word.

"Marshall its okay. I'm going to show her. Just...don't get mad at me Cake.."

"Fionna. Don't." Marshall spoke up.

"Of course I won't get mad at you babycakes! Marshall don't be telling her what to do!" He hissed at her in reply.

"Okay Cake... Just don't freak out when you see me okay?" Cake nodded slowly, not knowing what to expect.

I floated out into the open so Cake could see me. That's when she lost it. Thrashing about from Marshall's hold trying to get to me.

"FIONNA! WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU! W-WHY?" She was sobbing and I started to cry as well. I started to float toward her, wanting to comfort her. But she fainted before I could get to her.

* * *

"What are we going to do Marshall?!" I sobbed, pacing back and forth in front of the couch Cake's unconscious body was laying on. "She hates me now! You heard the way she said the word vampire. She hates me!"

"Shh. It's okay Fi, she doesn't hate you. She could never hate you, you two are sisters." Marshall rubbed my back, trying to calm me down.

"No. She'll never forgive me."

"You did nothing wrong. It was Ashley, not you. You had no choice. If she's going to be mad at anyone, it will be either Ashley or me. Not you."

"But-" I was interrupted by cake's moaning as she slowly woke up. "Cake! Cake! Are you okay?"

She yelped and her tail frizzed up as her claws dug into the couch.

"Cake, it's okay..I can explain."

"DID MARSHALL DO THIS TO YOU? I WILL KILL HIM!" She launched out towards Marshall and started to claw at his face, making him bleed. I floated over to her and pulled her off before she could do any more damage.

"You lucky I heal fast, Cat! If it wasn't for Fionna you'd be dead in seconds!"

"Come at me _vampire_! I will tear you to pieces! Nobody hurts my baby!"

"BOTH OF YOU STOP!" I hissed loudly, losing my temper at both of them. They both stopped at stared at me in shock.

"It wasn't Marshall's fault Cake! He saved my life! It was Ashley! NOW QUIT FIGHTING!"

"Who's Ashley?" Cake questions.

"My Ex girlfriend. Long story." Marshall spoke.

"So, it wasn't Marshall who did this?"

"No." Both Marshall and I said in unison.

"Okay, so what happened then?"

I made Cake sit on the couch as I told my side of the story. She gasped and 'OOed' at the appropriate times. As soon as I was done telling my story, Cake turned to Marshall expectedly.

"So, how did you find out where Fionna was? How did you know she was in danger?" She questioned.

"Ya, Marshall. You never actually said how you found me." I looked towards him curiously.

'Oh, ya. I guess I didn't. Well... When I was flying home after I took you home from the hospital Fionna, Ashley attacked me. I was in the forest about half way to my house when she jumped me and tied me up in some magical rope, so I couldn't get free. The she used her wand to put some invisible barrier around me, so no one could find me. She was saying something about being the 'Ruler of the Night'OSphere and having Fionna killed' that didn't sit very well with me as you can tell. When she was about to leave she kissed me! It was disgusting! I kicked her in the face and she tied some more rope around my feet and left. I was in a pretty tough situation. I tried turning into my bat form to try and break the rope, but it only expanded with me."

"So, how did you get out?" I asked curiously.

"Well, that part I don't know exactly. It just happened. I was thinking of you, Fionna, and how I needed to save you and how you made me feel. Everything just started to get really bright and I got super strong. I broke through the rope and totally destroyed that invisible force field. When I followed Ashley's scent, I found her dangling you off that cliff. I was enraged and turned into my demon form. I ripped her off of your dying body, and shoved my hand right through her chest. I grabbed her heart and destroyed it. Then I went down to save you. I couldn't let you die Fionna."

"Whoa, that is intense, why didn't you tell me what happened?"

He shrugged. "I dunno, guess 'cause you never asked."

Cake steppped up to me and gave me a huge bear hug. "I'm sorry babycakes. I never knew how much you've gone through. I'm sorry I freaked out at you. Vampire or not, you still are my sister. I love you."

"I love you too, Cake. And it's okay, I know it probably looked bad!"

"And I'm sorry Marshall. I probably shouldn't have scratched your face out until I heard the full story."

"Ya think?!"

"Anyways Cake, since you're all cool with the vampire thing...Wanna see my awesome flips?!"

* * *

**Did ya like it? Did ya hate it? Cause you should tell me! I don't wanna be writing this stuff and then find out it's like the worst thing ever. haha.**

**Oh, and thank you everyone SO much for all your support and everything! It totally means a lot. I finally got to my 88 reviews! :') I feel so special! But seriously, you guys are awesome. I especially would like the people who are continuously reviewing and always being so nice and friendly. **

**These amazing people are:**

**AngelZ Of DarKness  
**

**The Loved and Unloved**

_** Ppglover13**_

_**NoOnis**_

_**Bubblym**__**eTiffany**_

_**Adventure time girl 123 **_

_**emily5637**_

**Masked Shadow The Killer and,**

**other anonymous Guests and people! Thank you guys SO much! You really do make my day! If I didn't mention you that doesn't mean that I really appreciate that you took time out of your day to review and be so nice and friendly and encouraging. THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! haha don't forget to say hi to Ali! hahaha! **

**-Emdillyicious**


	18. Epilogue: Remember when

**Th****e last chapter is finally here! *tear* It's over! noooo. Thank you everyone SO MUCH for all of the awesome reviews! I had a lot of fun writing this story! Enjoy!**

* * *

I remember as I walked down the aisle looking toward my vampire king. It was the only time I've ever seen him in a tux. All eyes were turned on me as I walked slowly towards him. I never really liked wearing dresses, but this was an exception. I barely heard the words of Peppermint maid spoke as she was going throughout the ceremony, I was too focused on Marshall. Cake was bawling her eyes out as we both said our "I do's". How embarrassed I was when Marshall kissed me victoriously and pretty much the entire population on Aaa cheered, hollered and whooped in response. And how we went throughout the day partying and he sang to me the same song that he sung the day he told me he loved me. How I feel asleep in his arms that night before we made it back to the cave.

I remember when we first found out that our child was growing inside of me. Being scared, excited and nervous all at once. We were both unsure what to expect. The feeling of my precious child growing inside of me was the most indescribable feeling that only a mother could understand. A nine month bond that only a mother and child could experience. The pain of the birthing the but the joy that came out of it. The overwhelming feeling of love towards our new daughter, Isabelle.

I remember watching her grow slowly. Cake just becoming a grandparent when Isabelle's body was only at age five. How everyone seemed to age so fast, and my family seemed to be frozen in time.

I remember when Cake left the Earth forever, and her children leaving soon afterwards. I felt an ache inside of me, knowing that I was never meant to out live them. I still feel lonely without her sometimes but I know that Cake had lived a full and happy life, and that is all she ever wanted.

I remember when Gumball and the candy kingdom citizens all started to pass away in front of my eyes. Being immortal was an incurable disease that haunted you whenever you met someone new. Was it worth it to get attached to someone even though they would die away just like everyone else? Yes. I learned to make the most out of life, even though I had eternity to live it.

Isabelle may have developed at an incredibly slow pace compared to humans, but to me it seemed like she was growing up much too fast. Already outgrowing bedtime stories and nursery rhymes. No longer needing help brushing her fangs or floating lessons from me.

I remember when Isabelle had her first boyfriend, and how Marshall almost killed him when he accidentally interrupted their first kiss. It was pretty funny. Isabelle didn't talk to him for a week. But all was soon forgiven when Isabelle received her very own guitar as a peace offering between the two.

I remember when Isabelle turned 100 years old, but she appeared to be about 16 years old. It was a little weird to have our daughter look only a few years younger than us, but Marshall said that it was normal for vampire families. She was older and now doing her own thing. Off on her own adventures and meeting new people. Her determination and enthusiasm came from me and her musical skills and her uncanny ability to use sarcasm came from Marshall.

I remember when Isabelle left us to live her own life with her new husband. We were alone once again. I would cry about her absence and Marshall would distract me by our many travels. I didn't like change, and being an immortal vampire makes it even harder to accept it.

I remember when we celebrated my 300 year birthday. Even though I was still trapped inside my 19 year old body, it felt like I was only human just yesterday. I miss being human sometimes, but I know that need to grateful about the fact that I am still 'alive'.

I remember seeing the different generations of Cakes family and my old friend's families grow and die. Each moment spent with each new person was a very special memory to me. Time spent with them was precious because we only had so much time together, some more than others. Deaths happen and tears are shed but it is important to learn how to move on and enjoy as much as your life as possible. This made me understand and appreciate the love Marshall had for me, even though he knew I was eventually going to die and he would have to spend the rest of eternity without me because I was human. But now he is forever mine.

* * *

**Was the ending satisfying? Did you like it? I picked Isabelle as a name cause that's my favourite girl name. :) Please review and tell me what you thought of the story. Thank you all once again! **_  
_


End file.
